Ridley And The Showcase
by Monkeyknight
Summary: Ridley has a special someone at the showcase and Ally wants to know who.


**_T_ his one is for my friend Josh. Considering this is my first request, I'm pretty happy. Anyways, I hope this story is too your liking Josh because saying "Ridley should have a girlfriend, can you write that?" doesn't really give me much to go on. Onto the story!**

* * *

An random girl walks towards the A&A Music Factory. As she makes her way through the crowd, she ignores the stares she gets. She was used to them by this point. She got them from all the miami natives when they saw her. She was incredibly pale, near ghost like, and she was wearing a sweater and sweatpants, even in the blistering heat.

Reaching her destination, she began searching the room for her goal, but before she could spot what she seeks, Ally Dawson appeared in her way.

"Hi, I'm Ally, are you looking for a lesson?" Ally Dawson was actually speaking to her. She had forgotten Ally was normally always here, she didn't think she would see either of the stars. Now that she had seen Ally, she was a bit star-struck but she knew to play it cool.

"My name is Brooke, and no, I'm not actually talented." The girl, Brooke, stated as she smiled lightly and continued searching the main room.

Ally actually looked slightly upset to hear that, "Don't say that, everyone has talent. We can get you started on any instrument you want and you'll be performing in showcases in no time."

"I'm completely serious about the no-talent thing and I was actually wondering if Ridley was here? She didn't show up at the food shack and our friend Brayden was getting worried so he sent me to look for her."

"She's almost finished her lesson with Austin. You can just wait out here if you want?" Ally said as she gestured towards a group of chairs near in the middle of the room. Brooke sat in the one facing the door as she took out her phone. She began playing Subway Surfers, attempting to beat the score of four million Ridley had set last week.

Only about five minutes had gone by when Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned her head, she was met with the smiling face of Ridley. Quickly standing and grabbing Ridley's hand, Brooke pulled them out of the factory, going unnoticed by everyone inside. As the duo headed off towards the food shack, Ally pulled Austin into the practice room.

"Do you think Ridley has a boyfriend?" Excitement was clearly written across Ally's face.

Making his way towards the piano, Austin shrugged, "I don't know Ally, she's never mentioned one.

"Her friend came in earlier and she told me that a boy was worried Ridley couldn't make it to a meetup. Oh wouldn't it be adorable if she had a boyfriend that cared enough about her to support her and worry about her. Kind of like me and you."

As Ally came and stood behind him, he smiled up at her. "A lot like us." He grabbed her hand and held it on his shoulder. "Do you think she would let us meet him?"

"Maybe he'll come to the showcase tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, everyone was busy preparing for the showcase. Austin was going over some last minute technique with the music factory band and brainstorming with them for a name, Trish was making sure everything was going to go as planned, Dez was setting up his camera equipment, and Ally was helping Ridley warm up while maintaining a watch on the door to see if any guys came in that Ridley would smile at. If she had a boyfriend, Ally wanted to know.

The showcase was about to start and Ally wished everyone luck before she went to sit beside Austin. Beside him was the same girl that came to the studio yesterday.

To kick off the show, Herman began with a new rap Ally helped him right. Shelby came out after him, doing a new dance routine with a few of the other A&A dancers. Everything was going well so far, so Ally leaned over to whisper to Austin, "Do you think Brooke will know if Ridley has a boyfriend? I didn't see her acknowledge any of the guys that came in."

"You're kinda obsessed with this aren't you?" Austin said chuckling.

"I'm not obsessed," Ally paused in her response as the A&A band came out and began the opening notes of Upside Down, "but we will know for sure if Ridley sings to anyone in the room."

"Or we could ask her." Austin suggested.

Rolling her eyes, Ally scoffed, "Ya right. Maybe it's a secret."

Turning in his seat towards Brooke, Austin poked her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Austin Moon, you're Brooke right?"

Needless to say, Brooke looked a little shocked since Austin Moon was speaking to her. "Um, yes?"

Smiling slightly Austin asked, "Does Ridley have a boyfriend?"

"No," She began, and Austin started smiling as he turned his head and opened his mouth to speak to Ally, "but she does have a girlfriend." The look on Austin and Ally's face as they both turned to her was kind of comical. They both looked shocked as the glanced between Brooke and Ridley who was on stage singing in their direction. "Just so you know, it's me."

Suddenly the pieces connected in Ally's mind. It made sense now why Ridley wouldn't tell them. Being homosexual was a touchy subject in America at the moment.

Austin still looked pretty shocked, "Really? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two but I had no idea."

A gentle smiled came across Brooke's face as she locked eyes with Ridley on stage. "She isn't going to shout it from the rooftops because she is afraid of how some people will react, but we've been together a year now. I kinda pushed her into taking lessons from you guys because she has always been such a good singer."

"Wow you must really care for her music." Ally added,

"I just want her to do the best she can with her talents. She only agreed if I would come to all of her performances, which was a pretty easy decision for me."

Ally opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by the sound of applause. She saw Brooke was already clapping and she and Austin were quick to join in. Standing from the chair she had chosen she looked towards Brooke and gestured towards the stage, "Why don't you come to the back with us. I'm sure Ridley would love to see you."

As soon as the trio were behind the curtains, Ridley had flung herself into Brooke's arms. Slinging her arm around Ridley's waist, Brooke smiled, "Hey babe, nice song."

"Thanks. When I saw you in the audience I forgot all about the possibility of falling off stage, or a fly flying into my mouth, or even worse an alien attack." Ridley paused for a moment before a look of fear crossed her face and she hid in the crook of Brooke's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any and all aliens that want to come hear your awesome singing." Brooke had a large smile on her face at this point and Ridley muttered something inaudible to everyone except Brooke.

Ally didn't want to break apart the moment, but she had something to give to Brooke that she thought would help Ridley even more with her stage fright. "I really don't mean to interrupt, but how would you like to have full access to the music factory and its showcases so you can be there for Ridley's practices and when we have record labels watching her? She seems to forget her fears when she sees you."

"I'd love that and I know Ridley wouldn't mind seeing my beautiful face more often than she already does." Brooke said, letting out a full blown laugh when Ridley lifted her head and quickly kissing her cheek before moving her head back into Brooke's neck.

After making small conversation with the A&A crew and never leaving Ridley's side, Brooke had decided to take Ridley home so her parents wouldn't worry. Saying goodbye to everyone, the couple left smiling. Glancing back to the building, Brooke turned to Ridley and grabbed her hand. "I like them. I think they can really help you."

Interlocking their fingers, Ridley placed her head on the taller girls shoulder. "You know you help me more than any teacher could."

"I do try." Brooke snorted as Ridley elbowed her. "I think pretty soon your stage fright should be gone soon."

"I hope so too."

* * *

 _ **I didn't know where to end so that'll do.**_

 _ **In explanation for the bit on being overdressed for the blistering heat, my buddy Josh is constantly freezing so I figured he'd enjoy that bit.**_

 _ **Feel free to throw me your own request through PM or review for whatever you want me to write and I can try to get it done.**_

 ** _Drop a review if you can._**

 ** _Until next time readers._**


End file.
